So you won't catch cold Hyung
by kimjoon
Summary: Oh Sehun yang manis tidak akan membiarkan Hyung tercantiknya kedinginan


So you won't catch cold Hyung

(Crackpair(JunmyeonxSehun), M, fluff, 1000+ words)

* * *

Junmyeon is forever drained in his burden.

But today, he's really drained because of sudden heavy rain outside their dorm.

Bukan salah siapa-siapa sih, tapi _dia_ memang benar-benar membutuhkan ini.

Ramyeon.

Benar, ramyeon.

Mereka sedang kehabisan stok, dan Sehun benar-benar menginginkan ramyeon saat itu. Manajer pun dia paksa pulang, dia sedang ingin merasakan kebebasan sesaat.

Bodohnya lagi, dia tidak membawa payung. Hell, dia akan membeku saat sampai di dorm. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya memang sedikit tidak baik. Semoga saja aku tidak demam, harapnya.

Dia sampai di dorm dalam kondisi seperti anak anjing yang tercebur got. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang kelewat panjang, untung saja dia tidak bau got karena memang dia tidak tercebur kedalamnya. Junmyeon menyentuh dahinya, terasa sedikit hangat. Kepalanya terasa berat namun tetap dia paksakan berjalan memasuki dapur dimana _anak-anaknya_ menunggunya dengan wajah cemas. Tidak lucu kan kalo leader EXO tiba-tiba ambruk pingsan di depan pintu.

" _Hyung!"_

Kedinginan, sangat kedinginan ( _tidak, kau terlalu berlebihan Junmyeon, kau tidak sedingin itu)_ , Junmyeon meletakkan sekardus penuh ramyeon instan di meja dapur sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun yang langsung menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatapnya khawatir.

" _Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak tau akan hujan sederas ini."_

" _Hyung tidak apa-apa baby, sekarang buatkan mereka ramyeon. Aku akan ganti baju dulu." (_ Ada yang mau ikut Junmyeon ganti baju?)

" _Mandilah dengan air hangat dulu Hyung."_

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sehun. What the hell, mungkin seperti itu tatapan member lain.

Just let them be.

" _Hyung?"_ Panggil Sehun saat Junmyeon sedang berendam dalam air hangat.

" _Masuklah, baby."_

Sehun mengintip dari celah pintu kamar mandi, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

" _Ini bukan pertama kali kau melihatku telanjang, baby."_ Junmyeon tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. _(Ya ampun, dia imut sekali, kikik seorang gadis remaja di dalam pikiran Junmyeon.)_

" _Come here baby."_

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat saat mulai melepaskan satu persatu bajunya, meninggalkannya telanjang bulat di depan Junmyeon.

Dia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam bathtub berisi air hangat _dan_ Junmyeon, yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, memainkan busa sabun yang hampir hilang dari permukaan air.

" _Hyung, wajahmu merah. Apakah kau demam?"_ Sehun tidak sengaja menyentuh kaki Junmyeon dengan ujung ibu jari kakinya.

 _(Yeah, aku demam karena kau begitu sempurna, Sehunni.)_

" _Aku baik-baik saja Sehunni."_

Sehun hanya terdiam, telinganya juga mulai memerah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa menyadari dia menatap Junmyeon dengan nafas yang terasa berat.

" _Hyung,"_

" _What is it, baby? Tell me."_

" _Aku- aku merasa- panas. Dan- dan kau dingin- hyung. Aku ingin menghangatkanmu."_

Junmyeon merasakan nafasnya memberat, tanpa sadar menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

" _Make love with me Hyung, I want you to take my virginity, my first."_

" _Are you sure, baby? This will be my first time too."_

 _(Apa sih yang nggak buat Sehun?)_

Ada jeda canggung diantara mereka. Terasa sesak diantara uap panas yang terasa semakin panas. Junmyeon kehilangan akal sehatnya sesaat (memang punya?), kepalanya terisi bayangan-bayangan panas dan terlarang yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Memang mereka sudah pernah saling menyentuh milik satu sama lain, tapi mereka memang belum pernah melakukannya.

" _Aku yakin Hyung."_

" _Come to me."_

Dengan gugup namun tertutupi oleh keinginan, Sehun menjulurkan tubuh panjangnya di atas Junmyeon yang menahan nafasnya. Junmyeon melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping dan mulus milik Sehun, menyapukan bibir lembut nya di sisi leher jenjang Sehun. Sehun tersentak dan membuat bagiannya menyentuh Junmyeon, sama panasnya.

" _You really, really hard, Sehun. So beautiful like this,"_ Junmyeon menggigit dan menjilati telinga Sehun, membuatnya merintih kecil.

" _Don't tease me, Hyung. Please," (Ayolah Hyung, kau benar-benar menyebalkan.)_

Junmyeon tertawa tanpa suara saat kedua tangan hangat Sehun berada di dadanya, mengusap nipple pink Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon tersedak dalam diam. Dia membiarkan Sehun yang mulai menjilati nipplenya, tangannya meremas bagian belakang Junmyeon yang tercetak dengan sempurna. _(Oh Sehunnie don't stop it- it feels sooooo good)_

 _(No no no. Stop your baby Junmyeon. Make him craving for this pooling heat.)_

Junmyeon mendorong Sehun kebelakang membuat mereka berubah posisi. Sehun meraih bahu bidang Junmyeon, meninggalkan bekas kukunya dalam membentuk guratan merah seperti cakaran kucing. Junmyeon mengecup bibir merah Sehun dengan lembut, lalu menjilat bibir bawah Sehun yang membengkak dan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Sehun. Sehun mengisap lidah Junmyeon membuat Junmyeon melenguh tertahan, menggesekkan milik mereka berdua dan membuat Sehun tersentak ke atas.

" _Please, Hyung, please please please, I can't deal with my body agai- ahh-"_

Tangan Junmyeon tanpa disadari Sehun sudah berada di bawah, menyentuh ujung Sehun yang menegak melawan perutnya. Digenggamnya Sehun sedikit keras, airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sehun yang menatap Junmyeon penuh hasrat.

Junmyeon membisikkan nafas hangat di telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun gemetar hebat.

" _Already leaking for me, Sehunni, you're so perfect."_

Junmyeon menurunkan kepalanya sehingga berada tepat di depan Sehun yang tebal kemerahan, memegang pangkal Sehun mengarahkannya ke mulut Junmyeon. Junmyeon menjilat ujung Sehun, menciuminya dengan penuh cinta. Lenguhan Sehun membuat Junmyeon semakin merasa panas juga. Dia mulai mengulum Sehun, menaik turunkan kepalanya, menjilat bagian bawah Sehun membuat Sehun mengeluarkan pekikan kecil.

Junmyeon mengusapkan ibu jarinya yang sudah licin oleh cairan Sehun ke lubang Sehun membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

Jari tengah Junmyeon menemukan jalannya ke dalam Sehun.

" _Hyung, it hurts,"_ (bayangin it hurtch-nya Sehun di lagu Hurt)

Junmyeon tidak menjawab Sehun, namun menambahkan jumlah jari kedalam Sehun, kali ini membuat Sehun melenguh lebih keras. Junmyeon mempercepat hisapannya di Sehun.

Entah setan mana yang merasuki Junmyeon, di menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk Sehun dengan cepat, menekuk jarinya hingga menyentuh titik sensitive Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil mendesah nikmat, rasa sakit perlahan-lahan menguap. Sehun yang masih berada di dalam mulut Junmyeon mulai berdenyut-denyut membuat Junmyeon menghentikan semua kegiatannya, mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam Sehun. Sehun mengerang lembut, merasakan kehilangan di semua bagiannya.

" _Are you ready, baby?"_

Sehun hanya mengangguk, menggigit kecil bibirnya. Junmyeon meremas dirinya, membuatnya menggeram, meratakan cairan yang keluar darinya. Perlahan namun pasti, dia memasuki Sehun, tak ada penolakan dari lubang Sehun. Sehun yang meremas bagian belakang Junmyeon mengeluarkan tangisan tertahan dileher Junmyeon yang menciumi rambut basah Sehun.

" _You're so tight, baby,"_

Junmyeon yang pada awalnya bergerak lembut, sekarang _almost animalistic_ tanpa dia sadari _._ Dia menjilati pipi Sehun yang dialiri airmata. Junmyeon berkali-kali menyentuh titik sensitive Sehun, membuat Sehun terisak pelan, kenikmatan tanpa ujung membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, dia _sangat sangat dekat._

" _Hyung, Junmyeonni hyung, ahh-"_

" _Come for me baby, so hot and beautiful,"_

Merasakan denyutan-denyutan Sehun di dirinya, Junmyeon menggenggam lembut Sehun, menggerakkan tangannya dengan sedikit cepat. Sehun merasakan pandangannya sangat silau, dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara. Dia merasakan simpul kenikmatan di dasar perutnya terurai hingga membasahi perutnya dan perut Junmyeon dengan cairan putih. Junmyeon semakin mempercepat gerakannya, merasakan dia juga hampir datang. Junmyeon menggeram dan menggigit collarbone Sehun, cairannya memenuhi lubang sempit Sehun. _This is their most intense orgasm._

" _I love you baby,"_ bisik Junmyeon sambil tersenyum menatap mata indah Sehun.

" _I love you too, hyung. You're beautiful,"_ jawab Sehun sambil mencium Junmyeon lembut dan pelan, full of affection.

Junmyeon dan Sehun mendengar gerakan dan bisikan dari luar pintu kamar mandi. _(Peduli amat, kucing mungkin Hyung, mungkin seperti itu pikir Sehun)_

 _..._

" _Park Chanyeol, do you really really believe them? It's their first, literally their first, after 8 months dating? Oh my fucking_ _nerve-"_

" _Don't be like that, Baekhyunni. You have to be proud we've did this before we're dating."_

* * *

 _andwaeyo, it's my turn to cry, naega halkkeyo~_

 _(yang bikin ff nangis) (ini ff macam apa)_

 _(butuh bank imajinasi) (maaf yang bikin ff belum pernah liat beneran tapi pengen)_

 _(yg bikin ff tanya, emang feel nya bener gitu ya? ._.)_

 _(btw gomawo buat pemirsa kurang kerjaan di dunia per-nc-an)_

 _(gak yakin bisa tobat pas ramadhan)_


End file.
